Cerberus Claw
by Fairy-Tail-Rocks-Deal-With-It
Summary: The guild Cerberus Claw has been around for a long time, but no one ever seems to take notice of it. Now, they have a chance to prove themselves in an all new competition. Accepting Ocs from everyone! Please send your OC in a review!
1. Intro

**Hello people! This is my first fanfic, so don't hate on me! Okay, so I've seen a lot of OC guild fanfics, and I decided to make one myself. Anyone can submit a character, but there are a few rules…**

**1)****The name should be a creative one! Search "name generator" and the first search result is really awesome. For some reason it won't let me ****include the web address.**

**2)****Your character should either be deep, or so shallow it's funny. I don't particularly like OCs who like bunnies and candy, unless it becomes a comedic routine. If they do like these things, at least make them intelligent, tough, etc.**

**3)****Please look at what other people have suggested so that I don't get a bunch of variations on one character.**

**4)****Please include all the features below, and try to make them at least two sentences (except for gender, age, etc.). The more details the better!**

**5)****DON'T BE OVER POWERED!**

**6)****If every other OC is male, be a female! If everyone is a teen, be the old wise wizard! The more you stand out creativity-wise, the more likely I'll pick you.**

**Here's what to include:**

*** = Optional**

BASIC STUFF

Name:

*Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

LOOKS

Normal clothes:

*Formal wear:

Genetic features (eyes, hair, build, etc.):

TRAITS

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Type of friend:

Type of enemy:

*Wizard Idol, and why:

MAGIC

Type:

Spells (at least 3, no more than 10):

*Worthy of S-Class (yes or no):

OTHER STUFF

History (try to make it detailed):

Open for relationship (yes, no, maybe so. If an OC already suggested seems to be your type, by all means, write them down!):

Defense (1-10):

Offense (1-10)

**My Example:**

BASIC STUFF

Name: Anamika

*Nickname: Go away, you're creepy! (She doesn't have a nickname, but everyone seems to call her that…)

Age: 13

Gender: Female

LOOKS

Normal clothes: Anamika wears a loose, flowy white gown with silver trim. Her feet are bare. She has a pale blue cape with blood red ruby clasp. She carries a twisted wooden staff with ruby set into it.

*Formal wear: Anamika's formal clothes are similar, but her hair is in many braids. Her cape trails on floor. She wears simple silver sandals and a pearl necklace.

Genetic features (eyes, hair, build, etc.): Anamika is small and slim. Her skin is pale, almost pure white. Her white hair trails on the floor and she has long bangs. Her right eye is off-white, slightly opaque, and her left eye is blood red. She has no figure to speak of, but if she did the loose dress would mostly conceal it.

TRAITS

Likes: Green tea and meditation.

Dislikes: Loud noises and stupidity.

Personality: Anamika is mature, arrogant (only uses honorifics on the master), calm, and hostile to most people. She is lonely, and can sometimes be seen talking to herself (although she denies it). She is loyal to the guild, but not individual mages.

Type of friend: Not bossy and not prejudiced against her young age. They must "prove themselves" to earn her trust.

Type of enemy: Anyone who is loud, obnoxious, and/or gets in her way.

*Wizard Idol, and why: Ultear, because she lacks scruples and is intelligent, yet knows when to be kind.

MAGIC

Type: Twist mind (can control or torture people)

Spells (at least 3, no more than 10):

Control Cast: Can make someone do whatever she wants short of hurting themself.

Pain Cast: Brings up bad memories and converts them to pure pain, torturing the victim.

Unopposed Attack: Makes the target freeze while she does whatever she wants to them. However, she is inexperienced and will go into a coma if she uses it for more than a few minutes.

Last Stand: Makes people think she is their ally for a few minutes (enough time to retreat)

Change Mind: for changing the enemy's minor decisions like whether or not the enemy will kill her.

*Worthy of S-Class (yes or no): She definitely has potential. However, she needs practice and would turn it down anyway because she prefers to be anonymous.

OTHER STUFF

History (try to make it detailed): Anamika grew up in a poor family in a poor village near the border of Fiore and Bosco. When she was four years old, her parents decided to move to Hargeon with the little money they had saved. They traveled on foot, carrying the few belongings they had, and hitching a ride whenever they could. But when they were a few miles from Hargeon, some robbers appeared out of nowhere! Their few possessions were stolen, and her parents were killed.

Luckily, she was able to run to Hargeon. An old woman took her in, but when Anamika was 8 years old, the woman died. Anamika lived on the streets, and often went to the local library. She became obsessed with magic. She would spend her spare time looking everywhere for books on magic.

One day, she was wandering the streets when she met a little girl who was lost. She led the girl to her father. Little did Anamika know that this was Ayumu Kenshin, founder of the new guild Cerberus Claw. They talked a bit and she ended up joining the newly formed guild. Unfortunately, the next year Ayumu and his daughter were in an accident while traveling. Anamika was by herself again, although she was in a guild. In fact, the only reason she stays in Cerberus Claw is because she has nowhere to go.

After the death of her third caretaker (Ayumu), she renounced all privileges from the guild and chose to live in a house she built and wear fairly simple clothes. In fact, the only items of value she has are the ruby on her cape, which she took from one of her mother's necklaces, and the pearl necklace that belonged to the old woman. The staff was a gift from Ayumu.

Open for relationship (yes, no, maybe so. If an OC already suggested seems to be your type, by all means, write them down!): Yes, but the OC would have to be very loyal and she would reject them at first.

Defense (1-10): 4/10

Offense: (1-10): 7/10

**I will accept up to 16 characters (If I even get that many), and 5 will be main characters. I will only accept 2 S-Class, and, if yours is REALLY good, he/she will be the Master. There can be only 2 dragon slayers, so get out of your comfort zone and try to create your own magic! I am also accepting plot ideas (though I have plenty). I will write the first real chapter in 2 weeks, to give plenty of time for hopeful OC creators. And no, your history does not have to be as detailed as mine.**

**The name of the guild is Cerberus Claw, but if you have a better name, tell me! I am just the humble plot designer; it's really your guild!**

**Oh, one more thing! I'm going to do a filler chapter on how the guild was founded, just to keep things interesting.**

**Right, right, one more-*mouth covered in duct tape* MmmmmmMMmmmmMmhhhmmHmhmHmmmmmhhHmmh!**

**BYE!**


	2. In the beginning

**Hi, I'm back! So basically, here's the deal. Everyone who has submitted a review so far will be part of the story. The Dragon slayers are Soza and Bridget, since they were the only people who submitted Dragon Slayers :) I would like to make Ryan Ryder an S-Class mage, and I'm not sure who else. Also, I was think maybe the guild could be "democratic" and not have a master. This chapter won't be too long, and will just be about the founding of the guild. Also, if I am already a ways into the story and you want to submit a character, please do. They can be a minor character in the guild or be in a different guild in the competition that I am going to set up. And no, the competition will not be the Grand Magic Games. So, without further ado... **

Ayumu Kenshin was falling off of a cliff. Well, he wasn't really in any danger, but dramatic openings are cool. Really, he could just create wings and fly off into the sunset. However, he waited until the last second to do so, hoping that he could improve his patience and his magic power at once. He had officially decided that this was the most boring training regime _ever_. Jump off the cliff, fly to the top, jump off the cliff, fly to the top, jump off the cliff, fly to the top, and jump off again. But it was necessary if he wanted to improve his magic limits. Ayumu might have been a powerful wizard, but he didn't have much stamina. And lately, he had had less and less time to practice. After all, he had a daughter and now a young apprentice. Anamika could take care of herself, though, and really he was just taking care of her, not teaching her magic. She was perfectly capable of learning magic on her own.

"Paper Make: Wings!" Ayumu yelled, a sheet of paper appearing behind him. It quickly folded itself into a complex pair of wings with a span of his height. He soared back to the top, then decided to take a break. At full power, the wings were _huge_, so his power must have been pretty drained. **(A/N I 3 Origami!)**

Anamika and Ayumu's daughter Rani were waiting for him. "I've been thinking," Anamika remarked, "And it seems like powerful magic close by helps you perform magic yourself. Maybe you should be in a guild so that you can reach your maximum potential."

Ayumu smiled to her such wisdom from a little girl. But it was also painful, because he knew why it was. Many years ago, Ayumu had been in a dark guild, and used a magic called Soul Eater. It drew upon the magic power of those around him. When he had left the dark guild he had renounced that magic, but he still unconsciously used it a little bit. Which was why it might be dangerous for Anamika to learn with him, because he could harm her still-growing magic power.

But then he really thought about what she had said. A guild... Hadn't he always wanted to join an official guild? Of course, this was out of the question. He was wanted by the guild Demon Horn (that he had belonged to) and by the official guilds for being a powerful member of a dark guild. But there was one option that he had never considered, but was possible thanks to Anamika. He couldn't just walk into the guild registration center and ask to create a guild, they would just arrest him. But Anamika could pass as old enough. She could create a guild for them! He would find the girl from the Angel Wing guild who had escaped, and he could beg her forgiveness and ask her to join. Yes, that would be the first order of business. And what to call the guild? Then it came to him... Cerberus Claw! They would be the fiercest guild in Fiore!

"Maybe you're right, Anamika" he said, grinning.

Little did he know that in a few months he would die, leaving the guild and its members (or lack of them) to plummet almost to the bottom of the guild ranking list...

**Thank you! Thank you! *bows* Yes, the ending is depressing, but major plot twist thanks to the character of Lorelai Blackwing. Heehee. Please give me more characters; I will start the next chapter when I have 3 more. And someone please volunteer to be a newcomer to the guild so that the introductions can be made from their point of view (but still in the third person [if you know what I mean {and if not, you will see}])!**

**Bye-bye!**


	3. A New Guild

**I never thought I would get this many characters! Thank you everyone! Remember, even after the story starts I will accept characters, but they will most likely be in other guilds. Everyone has amazing characters, I'm not turning down any of them! Also, when the teams are picked, I am not, repeat _not_, listing who I like best. I chose the captains, put people who might have a relationship together, and randomly generated the rest. Also, I am making Elizabeth Wright a.k.a. Eli a newcomer. Hope that's cool with you.**

Elizabeth Wright wandered through shops, not knowing what to do with her lottery winnings. She had traveled to this little town, which was famous for its beautiful antique shops. But she hadn't found anything good yet. Elizabeth was just deciding to give up and return to Hargeon when-

"Yah! Take that! And that! I told you I was stronger!" The cries echoed around the buildings. Two fighting mages came into view, almost destroying the shop that Elizabeth had just left.

"Crystal Dragon Roar!" yelled one of them, her dirty blonde hair flying behind her as she leapt forward. A jet of purple light with ricks that looked like amethyst hit the other mage.

"White Frost!" shouted the second wizard, and a spiral of white rose petals flew from her palm, in sharp contrast to her black hair. Where they touched the first wizard's magic, frost spread until the crystals fell and shattered.

"Lacrima Blades!" was the response, and two swords materialized in the Dragon Slayer's hands. She crossed them, and an X of light shot towards the other mage, making her fall to the ground.

"You haven't seen anything! Yellow-"

"E-E-Excuse me?" Elizabeth stammered. "Please don't hit me with your magic!"

The two mages stared at her, astonished. "And who might you be?" the Dragon Slayer asked kindly. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Yes, I'm just visiting. My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Eli! I'm a mage too, and-"

"You're a mage?!" exclaimed the raven haired wizard. "I'm Lorelai. This is Soza. You should come with us."

Eli found herself being dragged along by the two mages, who were running at top speed towards what seemed to be a small run-down shack. As they drew nearer, she saw that it had a slightly dirty weaving of a claw draped above the door. By the time they got inside, out of breath, Eli saw that it wasn't as dilapidated as it had first appeared. The inside was surprisingly spacious, and there were lots of people, laughing and chatting. Although the place had simple furniture that seemed to be hand-carved, she could see that an effort had been made to keep the place clean.

The people went silent as the trio entered. Then the air was filled with greetings, friendly teasing, and questions about the newcomer.

"One second, let me get Ana for this, she's basically in charge," said a man with turquoise eyes and spiky black hair. Everyone laughed as if it were an inside joke.

"Anamika was the founder's apprentice. She sits moping in the office all day and is a real party pooper," Soza whispered.

Soon, a ghostly young girl with pale skin and bare feet walked in. Everyone went quiet. "You are a wizard?" she asked Eli, who nodded. "And you came here to join the Cerberus Claw guild?" she continued. Without waiting for a reply, she continued. "Good. We need more members. I just got a letter about a competition that will be taking place in one week. We need all the mages we can get."

"What's the contest?" inquired an olive-skinned girl with lime green hair.

"A scavenger hunt. I will give you the details later," replied the girl.

"She won't," whispered Lorelai, "She'll just give us the letter and go back to the office."

"By the way," continued Anamika, "What is your name? I make a point to know who our guild members are."

"I'm Elizabeth Wright. You can call me Eli."

"Alright, Elizabeth. Now, regarding the contest, our guild is required to split into four teams, as equal as possible. I would like to designate Xyelia, Ryan, Soza, and Bridget as captains, considering that they are either S-Class or Dragon Slayers. You may read the letter to your groups.

Anamika stalked back into the office. "Alright, so can I pick first?" asked a male mage with spiky black hair and green eyes.

"Sure," said basically everyone else in the guild.

"The first member of my team is... Lorelai!"

"I'll go next," said a girl with long dark brown hair. "I pick... Bennett!" A boy with curly brown hair stepped up. They high fived.

Soza stepped up. "I think that one of our strongest members is... Vae!"

Another girl, who Eli assumed was Bridget, walked forward. "I think... I want Zula!"

They went around and around, so that the final teams were:

Ryan, Lorelai, Freesia, Amantine

Xyelia, Bennett, Dahlia, Marie

Soza, Vae, Andreas, Elizabeth

Bridget, Zula, Atho

**(A/N Your OCs are AMAZING!)**

Elizabeth was picked last, and she wasn't surprised. After all, none of the guild members knew her abilities.

"Alright, what does the letter say?" Lorelai asked.

"Ahem... Here it is," said Ryan.

"_Greetings to the guild of Cerberus Claw._

"_We are delighted to invite you to an all new guild ranking competition, the Super Scavenger Hunt. It is a quest around Fiore to find on hundred magical quest starts on August the Tenth, X799. It will last one month or until one team wins. The rules are as follows:_

_1: You must have twelve to sixteen members chosen, divided into four teams._

_ 1A: No team may be composed of only S-Class wizards._

_2: All members must be older than fourteen years of age and younger than forty years._

_3: If you are not at Crocus by August the Eighth , X799, with all of your team members and your letter, you are disqualified._

_ 3A: Please meet at the Honeybone Inn at 12:00 p.m. The full rules and your first clue will be given to you then._

_4: You may band together and share resources with other teams._

_ 4A: By the end of the competition, one team must gain dominance and defeat the team they have allied with._

_ 4B: You may not ally with a team from your guild._

"So we should probably leave, like, _right now_," said Bridget.

Everyone else murmured agreement and started leaving the guild.

"Where's everyone going?" Elizabeth asked.

"Crocus is a two day trip from here by horse, and it's the fifth of August today. Luckily, we have some stables in the back, or we wouldn't even make it. Everyone's just going back to their apartments to pack," Soza replied.

Elizabeth didn't have anything to pack, she was empty-handed except for her satchel. But she was actually in a guild! A real guild! She had been waiting for this moment for _soooo_ long. And now she was going to help them become the top guild in Fiore!

**Hope everyone liked the chapter! I apologize if the characters were OOC, but I'll work harder on their personalities next chapter. Also, I have a few relationships planned. What are they? You'll see! I know a lot of people said they were open for/wanted a relationship, but there are too many girls and not enough boys. Also, as a side note, about 60% of the OCs have black hair, making it hard for me to describe them before Eli knows their names.**


	4. More Rules and The First Clue

**Ohayo, minna-san! Wow! Overwhelming tide of OCs and compliments. Thank you so much! I have revised the groups to include one more character. This character stood out among the new OCs (in my opinion). To everyone who's OCs didn't get picked: I'm really sorry, and they are all amazing. They WILL appear in my story, and if you want, just request and they they will join Cerberus Claw after the scavenger hunt. **

**I haven't done this yet, and I'm not sure if I have to for an OC guild fanfic, but just in case: I am a fanfic writer, small and meek. I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima-sama, the great and powerful does.**

**Oh, and the new groups are:**

**Ryan, Lorelai, Freesia, Amantine**

**Xyelia, Bennett, Dahlia, Marie**

**Soza, Vae, Zula, Atho**

**Bridget, Andreas, Souma, Elizabeth**

**Well, here's the chapter!**

Soza yawned, almost falling asleep in her saddle. It was 11:00 at night, and they were still traveling towards Crocus. Anamika was with them, and she had decided that they should get a day of sightseeing before the hunt. Elizabeth had started complaining, but the ruby on Anamika's staff had started glowing and Eli stopped talking. Soza remembered making the same mistake on her first day, stammering a question and quickly shutting her mouth. Since then, she had never questioned Ana's decisions. **(A/N I will usually say Ana because it is easier to type XD)**

"Alright, everyone get down," Ana said after what seemed like an hour. It had actually been five minutes. The guild members practically slid off of their horses, and they wearily set up tents. Most of the guild was asleep before they even hit the ground, despite the hard ground and poky rocks.

Before they knew it, the sun was rising over the deserted plain, and Ana was telling everyone to wake up. She was met with a chorus of groans. After about a half hour, they trudged to the horses and started riding. Despite the constant bouncing, most of them were half asleep the whole ride.

And then they arrived at Crocus. The entrance to the city was a beautiful archway with flowers blooming around it. Lorelai was delighted by the sight, and as the walked underneath she gazed around in awe. She raised up her hand, palm up, and roses grew around the archway, intermingling with the other flowers. The guards asked them what their business was in Crocus, and the ragtag band of wizards was let in to Crocus, the blooming capitol of were fountains and flowers everywhere, and everyone was eager to see the Mercurius palace.

Everyone eventually split up and went to see different sights. The courtyard of the Mercurius palace, the Anthurium Gardens, and the Ryuzetsu Land amusement park were all destinations. It was a fun afternoon, and in the evening everyone went to sleep in their rooms in the Honeybone inn.

August 8th dawned bright and clear, with birds singing in the trees and bright flowers growing everywhere. It was quite a pretty picture for the guilds that were in Crocus for the first time. But elsewhere in the city, something less picturesque was happening. I don't mean the pile of dog poo sitting on the sidewalk, or the leafless tree that had been struck by lightning. No, this was something_ much_ more sinister. On the top floor of the Crocus library, four mysterious figures were sitting around a table with a glowing hologram of Crocus in the middle.

"No. It can't be a simple murder. It has to be a scare tactic, not a mystery. The victim must live to tell the tale and strike fear into the hearts of those around them," said a cloaked figure with a decidedly female voice.

"But what message does that really send?" argued a man with long white hair. "That we are too weak to actually do damage to wizards!"

"Oh, quit arguing," a second female interrupted. She leaned forward into the light of the hologram, revealing dark pink hair and blue eyes reflecting the light. "It will be easy for me to scare them off. I will handle that part. Meanwhile, Yasu can do all the quick and unobtrusive destruction _here_ and you two can carry out the mission _here_."

"Fine," muttered the cloaked woman.

"What about you, Yasu?" asked the man with white hair. "Sound like a good plan?"

Another man leaned forward slightly from the shadows. Even in the light, he seemed to blend in with the dark background. After considering for a second, a slight smirk appeared on his face his teeth glinted, and he nodded his head slightly. "Yes, sounds like a good plan," he replied.

It was 11:59 am, and all of Fiore's guilds were packed into the Honeybone Inn in Crocus. The chairs and tables of the dining area had been pushed to the side. Standing on a platform in the middle of the room was a short man with a pumpkin for his head. Of course, most of the people in the guilds knew that this was Toma E. Fiore, king of the country.

The clock on the wall struck twelve, and everyone fell quiet.

"Welcome, guilds of Fiore, to the first ever Super Scavenger Hunt! I am your sponsor, Mato, and I am here to go into detail about the Scavenger Hunt, as well as to give you your first clue in this 1 month long ordeal!

"Each team in each guild will get a clue. One part of this clue will help you to find one of 100 magical items scattered around the country. The second part of the clue will help you find another clue. Since there are so many guilds participating, you _can_ defeat other teams. If you defeat a team, you will get their magical items. As you already know, you can band together with other teams, but if you are still together at the end of the game, you will be DISQUALIFIED! To win, you must either be the last team standing and have more than 50 points, or you must have the most points at the end of the month. But here's the catch: you'd better hope all of the teams in your guild are good ones, because if one team from your guild id defeated... All teams from your guild will be out! One last thing—when you get an item, it will either be a useful item such as a weapon or some type of armor, or it will be something useless like color changing makeup or glowing decorations. You can use any item that you find, and items that are useful count for 1.5 points. You will know if it is a useful item because your clue will be written in green ink instead of black.

"I will now give out the clues. There are 100 clues, and 100 guilds participating. If you all worked at the same speed, the score would theoretically be equal at the end. But we decided to make it harder. Each item will have a guardian that you will have to defeated. Every two days, the guardian will be replaced with something tougher. Also, because you can defeat other guilds and get their items, people should have varying points at the end. But to ensure that no one just defeats others to get items, you must have three items that you found. And if a team is defeated by an item guardian, all of that team's items will be returned to where they started. Good luck, everyone!

Soldiers began passing out random clues to the guilds, telling them to wait to open it until Mato said so. Finally, They were told to open their clues. Slowly, and a bit apprehensively, the wizards unfolded their pieces of paper. And then a collective gasp could be, along with several cries of outrage.

The clues were blank.

**Huehuehue, cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! I totally want criticism to improve my writing (except for criticism about the plot). Also, should I have a signing off catchphrase like:**

**See ya next time,**

**Fairy-Tail**

**Or not? If so, that one was lame and I want suggestions. Thank you for reading, and goodbye for now!**


	5. The Competitors Appear

**Hey, people! PLEASE AT LEAST SKIM THE AUTHOR'S NOTES. I will sometimes ask y'all questions, like right now. I love drawing, and I was wondering if I should draw your characters and post them somewhere (I don't know where because I have no social media). Please PM me if you want me to draw your character. If you are a guest who submitted a character, tell me in a review. Also sorry about the confusing scene shifts last chapter. I put stuff in between them, but it didn't show up in the actual story :(. That's all. Enjoy!**

The members of Cerberus Claw were back at their rooms in the inn. They had dispersed into their teams to make sure they weren't accused of allying with each other. For now, we'll call them teams A, B, C, and D.

Team A (Ryan, Lorelai, Freesia, and Amantine) were sitting in room 5, pondering the clue.

"I see two possibilities," said Lorelai, plopping down on the fluffy bed. The scars over her eye were visible as her hair flopped out of the way. "One, we really have nothing to go on and they are making us blindly guess. Two, there really is a clue, but it's hidden."

"Of those, number two is much more likely," said Freesia. She was sitting in an armchair.

"Definitely," Ryan concurred, yawning. "So does anyone have any sort of seeing magic? That would be helpful."

"Not that I know of," Amantine replied, stretching and sitting on the floor. "I wonder how much progress the other guilds are making on this. What if they're already deciphering the clue?"

The four guild members sat in depressed silence. The blank clue was on the floor in the middle of them. Suddenly, there was a crashing noise and the chandelier on the ceiling rocked back and forth, making shadows play across their faces. Everyone stood up, tense and a bit nervous.

Then the chandelier came crashing down as the ceiling burst open. Amantine just barely managed to scramble out of the way as the crystals burst on the floor and the ceiling broke into pieces. Four unfamiliar wizards stood in the center of the room.

"Well, looks like they haven't figured it out yet! They won't be needing their clue, then," said a woman with short midnight blue hair. Her short dress was tight and had glittering lights on it.

A second woman who looked exactly the same bent forward and picked up the paper, handing it to a man in a white robe tied with blue ribbon that matched his shaggy hair. He tucked it into the depths of his robe.

"Wait, now that we have the clue, we shouldn't hurt them, right?" said a cute young girl with long, sky blue pigtails. "I don't want to hurt them," she added, lips quivering. Her big green eyes welled up with tears.

"Now, now, Mina, what did I tell you? We have to wipe out this team, it's four less teams to compete with! Don't be afraid to use whatever force you need to!" The first woman with dark hair said, her voice cold. Then she turned towards Lorelai. "I'll take on this girl," the woman said, narrowing her eyes and smirking. "As long as we're fighting, you might as well know that my name is Kira. This woman is Kiri. Mina is a force to be reckoned with, despite what you may think, and Qu—well, he's S-Class. Need I say more? We will defeat you in the name of the Ocean Tide guild!" She continued, punching her fist in the air. The other three followed suit.

"I'll take the S-Class dude," Ryan said quickly. "Lorelai, looks like you're fighting Kira, so Freesia, you fight Kiri and Amantine, you fight the little girl. Go!"

The eight wizards charged towards each other.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.

Meanwhile, Team B (Xyelia, Bennett, Dahlia, and Marie) were strolling through a park, trying to think about the riddle that had been set before them. The grass waved slowly in the wind, and there was a fresh, earthy scent in the air. They had made no progress and were beginning to give up hope. A bench came into view under a tall oak tree, and the four of them sat down.

Marie sighed, resting her head in her hands. "Do you think we'll ever figure it out?" she wondered out loud.

"Sure we will," replied Dahlia, trying to be optimistic. She flipped her lime-green braid over her shoulder. The tinge of sky blue at the end stood out against the rapidly darkening night sky. "I'm sure plenty of other teams are still stuck on it too. How about we just throw out ideas and see if they'll work."

"Try to destroy it," said Xyelia.

"How 'bout that's our last resort plan," Bennett replied.

"We could put water or a different liquid on it," Marie said hesitantly.

Dahlia took out a canteen of water and poured some on the paper. Green lines began to appear, tracing words across the paper.

The teammates gathered around excitedly, knowing that this would be a useful item because of the green ink. Finally, the words were complete. Bennett read them out loud

"_This is your first clue. Wow!_

_Hope it is great and helpful!"_

"What?!" everyone exclaimed. "That's all?!"

"Wait," Xyelia spoke up. "Look at the back!"

The back of the paper had numbers written on it.

"_Part I:_

_11, 17, 22, 23, 19, 13; 33, 36, 19, 40, 19, 39._

_Part II:_

_18, 39, 40, 19, 13."_

"I have an idea! What if we find the letters in the message that correspond to those numbers and see what word they make," Marie remarked.

"Okay, so it would be..." Xyelia said. After a few minutes she said in a frustrated tone, "FLWHER EAREEH."

"Wait, I think I have it! Count the punctuation, too. Then it becomes... FLOWER GARDEN!" Dahlia exclaimed triumphantly.

"Great," said Bennett sarcastically. "So now we just have to find a flower garden in a country famous for its flowers. This'll be fun."

The four guild members stood and turned towards the exit of the park. And came face to face with four little children with iris-less black eyes.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.

Soza, Vae, Zula, and Atho had decided that the first order of business was not to figure out the clue, but to defeat enemies who might know how to figure it out. This was risky, since attacking and losing could take their whole guild out of the game, but they were all strong mages. So they were currently creeping through town, on the lookout for other teams. It had been an hour since they left their inn, and had yet to see another team. The side street that they were in currently reeked of garbage, which mingled with the pleasant scent of flowers. The two-story buildings cast shadows cast long shadows, making for an ominous setting. Atho was about to speak up and say that they should go back and try to figure the clue out when they heard footsteps echoing through the cobblestone alleyway. Everyone crouched down behind some convenient barrels and strained to hear and see the other mages.

"Now that we got the hint, we should head to Azalea. We can easily find it there, the clue is pretty obvious." They saw a gleam as the female who was talking flipped her red hair over her bare shoulder. Her sleeveless, blood red dress fluttered in the wind.

"Don't forget that I figured it out," snapped a younger mage as he hurried to keep up. His bright orange hair and jumpsuit were practically begging to be spotted.

"Oh, please," said another boy, who seemed to be older. "All you did was accidentally spill water on it."

The crouching mages grinned at each other. This was too easy.

"Wait," said a third boy. He seemed to be the oldest of the lot. "I hear something," he said softly, his dark pink hair blowing in the wind.

The mages turned slowly. Zula stood up first, knowing that they would be spotted. Everyone else grudgingly followed suit.

The only girl in the other group smiled sweetly. Her dress, which was revealing in the first place, was even more so as her skirt blew around her thighs. "Oh, dear me, looks like we have a newbie guild here," she giggled. "We're not going easy on you though, so don't get your hopes up," she continued, then looked at her teammates. "They look like they'll lose pretty quickly. I say we defeat them, it won't waste too much time."

"Alright, Sura-sama," the young boy said.

"Let me take her," Soza said, already hating this presumptuous girl. "We came out here to fight anyway, we might as well take on these guys." Soza wasn't normally eager to fight, but she was furious with this condescending girl who was insulting her and her teammates.

The girl stalked closer, and Soza readied herself. "Leave it to me, boys," Sura called over to her team, then smirked and faced the Cerberus Claw team. "I can take them all at once."

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.

Team D (Bridget, Andreas, Souma, Eli) was trying to figure out their clue in the safety of the inn when they heard crashes upstairs.

"That's a Cerberus Claw team!" exclaimed Souma. "We have to help them!"

"I want to as much as you do," said Eli shyly, running her fingers through her tangled hair and starting to fishtail braid it. "But the rules on allying weren't very clear. If we help them, our team could be disqualified for helping another team from our guild."

"She's right," Andreas agreed. "And we should get out of here before we get attacked, too.

Team D ran out through the sturdy wooden door and down the stairs. They ran through the wide city streets. Then, rounding a corner, the came face to face with a young girl with pig tails who was holding a teddy bear.

"Excuse me," said Bridget it a sweet voice. "Are you lost?"

The little girl nodded her head, her blonde curls bouncing up and down. "I can't find my mommy!" she said, her bright green eyes teary.

"We can probably help," said Souma. However, he noticed something funny. The girl was crossing her fingers. Then he noticed more and more small details. She didn't seem very sad, other than the tears. She seemed to be in a ready stance, no hunched shoulders or slumping. Souma was good at reading emotions, and this girl wasn't sad.

"Back away from her," he said to his team. Knowing his skill at seeing peoples' intentions, they stepped back. "Come out now!" he continued.

Three mages stepped out from the shadows. They were all wearing trench coats, black pants and combat boots. All of them had a black shirt and a hat that was pulled low over their face, too. The only difference between them seemed to be that one of them had a strand of tree green hair curling in front of her face.

"You saw through her!" the green haired mage said with delight. Her voice revealed that she was a woman. "How did you know?"

"That's for me to know and you to not find out," Souma replied. "By the way, Jana, when did you join the Golden Key guild?

The woman seemed taken aback by Souma's deductions. How would she know that he could see her bracelet, which had beads with the letters of her name on them? And her guild mark was just barely visible on her right ankle. It was a key, and Souma had heard rumors about that guild.

Shaking off her surprise, Jana said gruffly, "C'mon, we can't be defeated by this lot! Let's fight!

**My longest chapter yet (which isn't saying much)! The chapters will get even longer, so worry not! Please PM or review if you have suggestions. If you submitted a character, please please please tell me if I am misrepresenting them. I want to make this story the best that it can be. Also, get used to the cliffhangers, most chapters will have them XD. And if you submitted a review and didn't get chosen, I haven't forgotten about you! It just goes without saying that at the beginning the competition won't be as strong, so you guys will probably show up after they find their first item. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Faceoffs

**Hi! I'm sorry for not updating, but I had homework and frankly I've been putting off writing this. Plus I live between houses, so I can only write fanfiction between 2 and 5 days each week. I have never written a battle scene before, so sorry if it sucks. I created an Instagram, but I only have Lorelai drawn so far. By my next update, I hope to have at least one more character done, if not two. My Instagram is Fairy_Tail_Rocks_Deal_With_It (much to the dismay of some of my friends who think I am too obsessed with Fairy Tail XD). Also, if the part with the mysterious people was misleading, I just want to let you know that they might appear infrequently, but they won't become a huge part until near the end. Alright, enjoy the chapter! It will mostly be fighting.**

"I'll take the S-Class dude," Ryan said quickly. "Lorelai, looks like you're fighting Kira, so Freesia, you fight Kiri and Amantine, you fight the little girl. Go!"

The eight wizards charged towards each other.

Immediately, Mina, the little girl, stopped. She began to cry. Amantine had been about to use her spirit magic, but she faltered as the girl's tears trickled down her cheeks. Then, one tear fell to the floor. There was a sizzling sound, and suddenly the floor was corroded so that it had a small hole in it. Mina dashed away her tears. As if in slow motion, a single drop flew across the room.

"Freesia, duck!" Amantine yelled. The purple-haired mage did so, simultaneously avoiding Kiri's billowing dark cloud that crackled with energy.

Amantine followed up with her own attack, shouting, "Mist Force!" and a cloud of pale pink mist shot towards the younger girl.

"Acid Bubble," Mina said, and just in time a bubble that was the same green color as her eyes formed around her. The mist was absorbed into it.

Meanwhile, Qu, the man with the white robes, had pushed his hands forward and gale-force winds had blasted Ryan through the wall into the next room, which was thankfully empty. Ryan ran forward, but was stopped in his tracks by a whirlwind that spun him around and around. Ryan drew the swords that were strapped across his back.

"Flame Slashes!" he said, and the swords were lit on fire, one with gold flames, one with blue. He lunged forward. Qu pushed his hands forward again, and the flames flickered, dying down more and more until they were barely there. Knowing that he had succeeded, Qu let the winds die down a bit. Ryan grinned, channeling more magic into the swords. The flames grew larger than before thanks to the oxygen in the wind. Ryan leapt forward and slashed. Qu was knocked to the floor.

"Look out, Ryan!" Lorelai yelled. Ryan saw six stars form a hexagon in the doorway, and he ducked just as the sent a concentrated blast of energy towards him. It was such a close miss that his black hair was ruffled. "Thanks," he said.

Lorelai turned back to Kira, the woman who had attacked Ryan. "Nice try," she said, "But you'll have to go through me first. Green Twister!" She held out her hand, and lime green rose petals swirled around, more and more of them appearing. The swirling mass spun towards Kira, but she simply smirked. "Night Bringer!" she said, and a dark cloud crackled within the twister. Stars flashed into existence within, then shot out beams of light that turned the green rose petals into ash. The twister was now made of dark tendrils, and it spun back towards Lorelai. At the last second, it switched towards Freesia who was engaged in battle against Kiri, the woman who looked just like Kira.

"Freesia!" Lorelai yelled. Freesia nodded. "Devil Illusion: Dagger!" She shouted. A shadowy dagger manifested in her hand. She threw it at Kira. The dagger passed right through Kira's stomach, and she smirked, but then screamed and clutched her stomach as pain registered. It was Freesia's turn to smirk now, and she did, sending another dagger towards Kiri. Kiri dodged, but the dagger grazed her cheek, causing her to clutch it in pain. Freesia pumped her fist in the air as Lorelai turned back towards Kira to deliver the final blow.

Just then, there was a scream as Amantine was just barely touched by a drop of acid that got through her guard. Mina was floating in a sphere of acid, which was pelting Amantine with drops of it. Amantine had been using "Spirit's Jet" over and over, each streak of light creating a mini-explosion as it it hit one of Mina's drops of acid. But she couldn't keep going much longer.

"Mist Force," she said, out of breath. At first, the mist was simply absorbed by Mina's acidic sphere, but slowly it got through as Amantine layed on more and more magic power. As the mist enveloped the young girl, Amantine had temporary relief since Mina couldn't see anything. Lorelai, who was now fighting Kiri with Freesia, turned towards Amantine and said, "You saw how the acid exploded when your spirit jets touched them. Let the mist clear, and then—"

"Got it!" Amantine said back. She dispelled the mist. Mina was now in her acid sphere, about to attack with every ounce of magic she had left.

"Spirit's Jet!" Amantine shouted triumphantly. Nine streaks of light shot towards the sphere. One by one, they touched the sphere, sank in, and then exploded. Mina's acid sphere burst, peppering the ground and riddling it with holes some of the acid struck Kiri, who was defenseless on the floor. Mina and Kiri were left lying on the floor, unconscious. The three girls high fived, then walked through the hole in the wall to the next room, where Ryan was standing triumphantly over Qu, flaming swords in hand.

"How do we read the clue?" Freesia said to the fallen wind wizard.

He sighed. "Splash water on it. There'll be words on the front and numbers on the back. We haven't figured out any more than that, but we decided to get a collection of clues that we could then decipher. I guess the clues are yours now, according to the rules." Qu handed them three slips of paper. One had writing on it, the other two didn't.

The team members grinned at each other, and strolled out of the room.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.

Xyelia, Bennett, Dahlia, and Marie stood and turned towards the exit of the park. And came face to face with four little children with iris-less black eyes.

The children were holding hands. In the growing darkness, you couldn't really tell if they were boys or girls. All of them had black hair that was unevenly cut to about shoulder-length. The only movement was the trees and grass swaying gently, as both sides assessed each other.

"One, two, three, four," the children chanted. As they spoke the words, glowing silver magic circles lit up beneath them, one at a time. "Paralyze," they all said calmly. At first, nothing happened. Then, their eyes shot silver beams that hit the four team members. But it didn't seem to have effect.

Bennett ran forward. Or at least tried to, because he was frozen in place.

"We can't move," Dahlia said.

"Way to state the obvious," Bennett replied.

Xyelia quickly said, "We have to hit them with long range attacks. Everyone get ready!" She lifted her hand, and tapped a charm on the bracelet she was wearing. "Sky Hunter!" She exclaimed. Her strapless lilac and silver dress disappeared and was replaced by a strapless green and gold shirt and yellow shorts and miniskirt. Her short grey boots were replaced by longer brown ones. She was now holding a crossbow, and she prepared to fire.

Marie was in a pinch, because her copycat magic relied on her being close enough to touch the creepy kids. She knew that she wouldn't be any use unless she could get closer.

"The paralysis has to eventually wear off," she said softly. "Keep them occupied, then I can go over and steal their magic."

The rest of them nodded, knowing that Marie wanted to be useful in this fight.

Meanwhile, Dahlia said, "Orion," and now held a golden bow. Her leather jacket, denim shorts, and military boots became lined with gold, and she seemed to have an aura of gentle light surrounding her.

Bennett initiated the attack. "Cosmic Pulsar!" he yelled, and waves of light rippled towards the children. The power of his attack obliterated the grass between them and the children. The children were burned and scratched, but they didn't even move. It seemed like they were little robots designed to never back down.

Marie tested the strength of the paralysis, and she found that she could move a little bit. Dahlia fired four bolts of light in rapid succession from her bow. Each one hit one of the children.

"One, two, three, four," they chanted in the same monotone. The silver magic circles appeared underneath them again.

"We can dodge," Marie whispered, testing the magic and finding that she could almost move freely, and at the very least move slower than normal.

"Grow," the children said. Everyone ducked, leaning to the side or back, but the vines that began to twine around their feet came from below. Marie stepped out of the vines just in time. She darted to the left. The kids looked at her, but Xyelia distracted them, shouting, "Whirlwind!" A massive whirlwind spun towards the children, leaves from the trees swirling into it along with dust. By the time the churning maelstrom passed the children looked about ready to faint. But they still held their ground.

But in the meantime, Marie had crept up. Now, she tapped one of them on the shoulder. All four turned around. But she was prepared. Running through the spells that they had, and realizing that with only one person she didn't need to count to four, she said, "Fire!" she said, and her eyes shot a spray of red flames at them. At the same time, her teammates unleashed their spells: Dahlia's bolts of light, Bennett's Cosmic Pulsar, and Xyelia's whirlwind. One by one, the children swayed and fell down.

Dahlia walked forward. One of the children had a clue in the pocket of their black jeans.

"All right!" exclaimed Dahlia. "We showed those a******s!"

Wary now, the four of them left the park, keeping an eye out for other mages.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.

Sura stalked closer, and Soza readied herself. "Leave it to me, boys," Sura called over to her team, then smirked and faced the Cerberus Claw team. "I can take them all at once."

"Yeah right," Vae said. "I can take them all at once," he said in a mocking voice. "You have no idea who you're dealing with!"

The woman smirked yet again, and her condescending tone made Zula ball her hands into fists. "Even if I don't know who I'm dealing with, I do know that you all are no match for our team," the woman said. She giggled. "And my magic is on par with the demon Mirajane: Angel Soul!" Her outfit morphed, becoming a bikini top and long skirt, both of which were made of white feathers. Her red hair was now in a high ponytail that cascaded down her back, and her long nails had nail polish of the same color. She smirked _yet again_, and waved her teammates back as they began to come forward.

"Purity," she said, and a bright light surrounded the four members of Cerberus Claw. They all felt a burning sensation that intensified more and more until the light disappeared suddenly.

"That was just a small taste of my power," Sura said.

"Try that again," said Atho.

"Oh, I think I will," said Sura. "Purity."

"Magic Bind," Atho responded immediately, and the light enveloped Sura. She screamed, then terminated the spell. As she recovered, Zula followed up.

"Sonic Impact," she said, holding up her hand. A wave of energy pulsed outwards. It knocked down all four of the other team members. It kept sending out pulses in time with her heartbeat, so as soon as they got up, they got knocked down again.

Then it was Soza's turn. "Crystal Dragon Roar!" Purple light shot towards them, filled with chunks of crystal. Quite a few buildings got their sides torn of through the sheer force of Soza's magic. Thank goodness the city had been evacuated before hand.

"A-a dragon slayer?" the boy with the orange jumpsuit barely had time to stammer before he was knocked over. By now, most of the cobblestones in the alley had been ripped up, and the windows on quite a few house had been shattered to pieces.

"We're not finished yet," said the boy with dark pink hair. "Book of Fire!" A book materialized. The pages flipped seemingly on their own, and when they stopped, spray of fire came out of the book. Atho quickly handled it, though. "Caster's Absorb!" The fire disappeared in front of Atho.

"Rainbow arc!" said the boy in the jumpsuit. At the same time, the remaining boy said, "Sand Blast!" The two attacks combined in midair, the sand wrapping around the rainbow of colors.

Before Atho could follow up, the attack hit, driving them into the ground.

"It's time to finish this," said Vae, clambering out of the hole. "Shadow God's Judgement!"

"Wait a second... They have a God Slayer too?!" said Sura in a panicked voice. Then Vae's attack hit the already tired team. They were wiped out. As they flew backwards through the air, Sura's angel transformation ended, and she was back to wearing the red dress.

"Nice job!" said Zula, now out of the pit. "Those guys were way below our standards."

"Well, Atho did deflect their magic," said Soza, scratching the back of her head. "He deserves some credit."

Zula helped Atho up. "Yeah, nice job!" she said. "I thought they had us for a second."

The four mages trudged through the destroyed alley to where the other team was.

"Well, now we know that we have to pour water on the clues," said Atho. "We just have to find their clue. Then, we'll be on track to find two items."

"I bet you anything that the woman has it. She seemed to be in charge," said Soza.

After conducting a quick search, they found the clue inside her black high-heeled boot.

"Alright, the moment of truth," said Zula. "Here goes." She poured her canteen of water over the paper and black lines started to form.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.

Shaking off her surprise, Jana said gruffly, "C'mon, we can't be defeated by this lot! Let's fight!

Elizabeth was first to respond. "I'll handle Jana! Water Impale!" Bullets of water flew towards Jana, but before they hit her, one of the other members of the guild stood in front and said, "Magnetic Body," in a definitely female voice. The watery spikes were all drawn in to the woman, who fell down as she was hit with Eli's magic attack. Her hat fell off, revealing hair that was the same tree green as Jana's.

Now the third mage stepped forward. "Reinvigorate," she said, and the fallen mage was drawn back up as if by a string. Her cuts were fully healed. "Sorry," she added, "But we don't do one-on-one."

The little girl who had tried to trick them darted over to her companions, her blonde curls bouncing behind her. She tripped despite the fact that the road was smooth, and one of the women helped her up.

"These are the Swift triplets," she said in a cute voice. "Jana, Jade, and Juli. I'm Sara. And today, you get the lucky opportunity of being beaten by us!"

"As if," said Bridget. "Ice Dragon Roar!" A jet of Ice and freezing cold wind issued from her mouth, freezing Sara. "Aim for the healer," she said. Then the Jana, Jade, and Juli ran around and around each other. It was enough to make onlookers dizzy.

"Ummm...," said Souma, "Which one's the healer?"

"Just get them all," said Andreas, "Shadow notes!" A violin made of shadows appeared in his hand. He began to play a slow tune. Each note that he played materialized into a music note shape shadow that drifted slowly towards the triplets. They looked a bit confused. Then the first note touched one of them. There was an explosion, and she was thrown backwards.

"Juli!" shrieked one of the other siblings.

"Juli!" said Souma triumphantly. "You have good luck, Andre, you just took out the healer!"

The next notes hit. Andre sped up his tune so that it was now a jig. The notes came thick and fast, and like homing devices they drifted towards the girls. The dodged side to side.

"Rains of Terror," Souma said, and pellets of water rained down. Some were hard chunks of hail, some sizzled as they touched the ground from heat. The sisters were now pelted with magic and very beat up.

"Water Impale!" Eli said again, and Souma switched his magic so that it was coming from the back, while Andre crept around to the side so that the other mages were now being assaulted from three sides with magic.

"Ice Dragon Frozen Strike!" Yelled Bridget, charging towards the preoccupied mages. She was so pumped up that the parts of the road that she ran on froze. As she charged, the two remaining triplets turned to look at her, and four things happened at once: 1) about five of Andre's notes hit them, 2) Souma's scalding hot water drops made contact, 3) Eli's water thorns practically knocked over Jana and Jade, and 4) Bridget froze them from head to toe.

It was a complete and utterly absolute defeat. The members of Cerberus Claw cheered, then stepped forward on the slippery and frozen road to pick up the team's clue. It had fallen out of Sara's hand, and was now on the icy road. As Eli picked up the clue, frost melted on it, and green ink revealed itself. The teammates had a group hug, then looked down the clue.

**You better have enjoyed this because it took me 5 hours to write XD. Also, please tell me if you have suggestions. Next chapter, I am going to start with team D an end with Team A because I feel like I use less and less detail towards the end of the chapter. So... Yeah! Check out my Instagram.**


End file.
